Run
by Sarah-JA
Summary: Bonjour Patrick dit cette voix qui ne m'est malheureusement pas inconnue. J'ai a côté de moi une personne qui meurt d'envie de te voir, restes à savoir si tu arriveras à temps. Tic tac et plus rien. Il joue avec mes nerfs, et il fait ça à merveille.


**_BONJOUR ! Après m'être difficilement remise des derniers événements de notre série adorée, je vous poste un nouvel OS...J'ai eu un soucis de chapitres avec "I will find you", ma fic, donc je vous la reposterais complète dans quelques jours, I promise ! En attendant, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !_ **

* * *

Je cours, encore et encore, sans m'arrêter. Je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je cours. Je suis essoufflé, je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter, ou elle mourra.

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Et bien je ne connais qu'une personne capable de me faire subir une telle épreuve. Oui, c'est bien lui : John Le rouge. Il l'a enlevé, il a enlevé la seule personne pour qui je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout du monde.

Lisbon était portée disparue depuis deux jours lorsque j'ai reçu une enveloppe contenant une photo d'elle jointe à un papier contenant deux phrases, deux petites phrases qui allaient déterminer son avenir, notre avenir.  
_« Cours. Ne t'arrêtes pas ou elle mourra »_. Une adresse était jointe à ce mot.

Un piège me direz-vous ? Peut-être mais j'ai pris le risque pour elle.  
Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, pas elle.

Les sentiments sont bien là, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être parce qu'elle est en danger, ou peut-être parce que je suis entrain de courir comme un damné et que mon cerveau commence à manquer d'oxygène ? Non. Ils sont là depuis longtemps mais ne font surface que maintenant. Je ne les renierais pas, pas cette fois.

Quoi de plus normal que d'éprouver des sentiments pour la personne qui occupe ma vie depuis maintenant 10 ans ? Celle qui ma ramené à la vie et m'a sortit de ce gouffre dans lequel je m'enfonçais un peu plus chaque jour ?

Et me voilà là maintenant, à courir dans un entrepôt dont je ne vois pas le bout. Il fait noir et je peux trébucher à chaque pas que je fais, heureusement que j'ai un talent d'orientation caché ! Je n'ai plus d'air, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement mais je ne m'arrêterai pas, quitte à y rester.

Une voix se fait entendre dans l'entrepôt mais je l'écoute d'une oreille lointaine, je ne peux pas me stopper.

_« Bonjour Patrick »_ dit cette voix qui ne m'est malheureusement pas inconnue. _« J'ai a côté de moi une personne qui meurt d'envie de te voir, restes à savoir si tu arriveras à temps. Tic tac »_ et plus rien.  
Il joue avec mes nerfs, et il fait ça à merveille.

Je décide de tourner à droite et là, un long couloir éclairer s'étend devant moi, et, au bout de celui-ci : John Le Rouge, appuyant un couteau sous la gorge de ma chère Teresa qui me fixe de ses yeux émeraudes. Je m'arrête net, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Grave erreur.

Je reprends ma course vers mon Némésis qui menace toujours Lisbon. Plus je cours, plus j'ai l'impression que le couloir s'allonge, c'est une torture.

_« Stop »_ dit-il d'une voix machiavélique.

Je m'arrête donc, je ne préfère pas jouer avec le feu, sa vie en dépend.

_« Oh quel dommage Patrick, tu t'es arrêtés, je te pensais plus malin que ça ! »_ dit-il en appuyant et en faisant glisser son couteau sur la peau de Teresa qui hurle de douleur.

_« Non, non ! » _dis-je en hurlant de toutes mes forces.

Je cours, plus vite que jamais mais une fois arrivé au fond, il donne le coup fatal à Teresa qui s'effondre dans mes bras.

Il disparaît en une demie seconde, je n'ai même plus la force de le poursuivre.  
Teresa me regarde, son regard est vide mais en même temps tellement significatif.

Mes larmes coulent et s'échouent sur son visage devenu si pâle. Je hurle, je hurle à pleins poumons pour qu'elle revienne. Je la serre tellement fort que son sang imprègne désormais ma chemise.

Je suis à toujours à genoux ici, dans ce couloir lugubre. Je me relève, je prends le corps de ma douce Lisbon dans mes bras, les larmes ont cessées de couler, je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock. Je marche, sans but précis, je ne sais même plus par où je suis arrivé ici.

Je traîne les pieds, admirant son visage si parfait, désormais éteint. Mais la je me sens tombé, je trébuche et me retrouve au sol. Je me cogne la tête à terre et perd connaissance.

Je me réveille avec une douleur atroce à la tête, mais le sol me paraît bien trop confortable.  
Je me relève et me rends compte que je suis sur mon divan, au CBI, assis devant une Lisbon qui affiche une mine affreusement inquiète.

Je la regarde, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tout ça paraissait si réel, si…douloureux. Je vois encore le filet de sang couler sur sa nuque. Je secoue la tête pour effacer cette affreuse image.

Lisbon : _« Jane, vous avez fais un cauchemar, vous hurliez… »_ Me dit-elle en me regardant fixement.

_« Lisbon… Si vous saviez ce que j'ai vécu dans ce rêve… »_ Dis-je en la regardant tristement.

Lisbon : _« Oui…Vous hurliez mon nom en pleurant »_ dit-elle un peu gênée.

_« Oui »_ dis-je en me pinçant les lèvres. _« Vous me braquiez avec votre arme après un de mes coup foireux et je vous suppliez d'arrêter »_ dis-je en me levant, je me place devant elle.

Elle me regarde un peu ébahis. Je la prends par les épaules et ancre mon regard que je savais troublant, dans ses jolis yeux émeraude.

_« Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille Lisbon »_ dis-je en la regardant fixement, avant de la laisser et quitter la pièce pour monter dans mon antre. A en juger à son regard, elle était déçue de ma réponse. Bon avouons que ce n'était pas très crédible mais tant pis.

Ce rêve restera bien enfoui dans ma mémoire avec tous les sentiments qui y sont liés. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je lui en parlerais, peut-être…

_"Light up, light up_  
_ As if you have a choice_  
_ Even if you cannot hear my voice_  
_ I'll be right beside you dear" (Snow Patrol - Run)_


End file.
